


My love for you burns like Charizard's tail.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael, Gavin and Ray spend a night at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My love for you burns like Charizard's tail.

They'd left the television on, though no one was paying it any attention. Michael had claimed the couch, spead across it with his head resting on one armrest and his feet on the other. Ray sat on the floor, legs splayed in front of him and head resting by Michael's knee. Gavin lay on his stomach, half of his body trapped under the coffee table. All three of them were playing on their 3DS consoles, immersed in the world of Pokemon. Michael and Ray were relatively quiet. Gavin was obnoxiously loud. He groaned, he groused and he grumbled.  
"I can't do it!" The Brit whined after the fifth grunt of frustration. Michael paid him no attention, Ray barely raised an eyebrow.  
"Can't do what?" He mused, fingers tapping furiously at buttons. Gavin huffed, stretching to thrust his 3DS in Ray's face.  
"Beat the 8th gym." Gavin explained, persistently shaking the console in Ray's face.

  
"It's because your pokemon aren't good enough." Ray said matter-of-factly. Michael snorted, only half engaged in the conversation. Gavin moaned.  
"But that takes forever!" He explained, struggling to roll onto his back and cursing when his hip caught on the coffee table. Ray sniggered. "Help me." Gavin said pathetically. Ray lowered his 3DS, looking pointedly at Gavin.  
"I can't, you have to do it." Ray told him. Gavin pouted. Ray looked away, sighing.  
"Ray..." Gavin drawled, poking the man's leg. Ray turned towards him again. Gavin kept pouting. Internally, Ray groaned.  
"Give it here." He grumbled as he put his 3DS aside. Michael, finally paying attention, scoffed.  
"Don't help him Ray! He has to do it himself." Michael cried, letting his own 3DS fall to his stomach.

  
"I can't Michael!" Gavin huffed, frowning up at the Jersey man.  
"You can, you're just too lazy to!" Michael accused, rolling his eyes as Gavin's lips slowly curved into a self-satisfied smirk.  
"Yeah, I am." He agreed, giggling as Michael reached down to smack him. "Michael!" He cried shrilly, reaching up to return the favour. Michael caught his hand before it could reach it's mark laughing as he easily caught Gavin's other arm as it swung wildly at him.  
"Got ya." Michael grinned, watching Gavin futively try to wriggle away. He only served to bury himself further under the coffee table.  
"Let me go." Gavin said softly.  
"Are you going to be nice?" Michael asked in a patronising tone as though he were talking to a child.  
"Yes." Gavin said sullenly, gaze casted away from Michael. Michael let his hands drop.

  
A mistake, really. Gavin wriggled free of his coffee table prison and cackled at he launched at Michael. He knocked the air from the older man's lungs but that was as much as he could manage before Michael got the upper hand again. A strong arm wrapped around Gavin's back and pinned him to Michael's chest, the other hand easily catching Gavin's flailing hands while Michael's lips found purchase against Gavin's own. Gavin protested for a moment before relaxing into the kiss, humming in content when Michael moved away to take a breath. Ray had been oblivious to it all, barely grunting when Gavin rushed past him. Even now he was solely focused on the console in his hands. Michael wasn't having that. He stretched to poke the side of Ray's head, persisting when he went ignored.  
"What are you doing?" Ray asked when he finally turned to survey the situation.  
"Cuddling. C'mon Ray, we can make a Gavin sandwich." Michael giggled when Gavin squeaked in protest. Ray shook his head, rolling his eyes even as he moved to stand and to stretch.

  
Michael made a small noise of protest at the extra weight when Ray climbed on top of Gavin but otherwise he was fine. He moved his arm from Gavin's back to rest it in Ray's hair instead. Gavin whined and huffed about being too hot, kicking pathetically before Ray distracted him by kissing at his neck. Michael rubbed Ray's scalp, enjoying the warmth of his boys. He knew that his limbs would probably protest when they moved to go to bed but for now their position was perfect. The 3DS lay forgotten on the floor and on the coffee table and the TV still flickered and made noise. Nobody could be bothered to turn it off though. Gavin hummed as Ray sucked marks into his skin and Ray occasionally moved to push up into Michael's hand as one by one they started to fall asleep. Gavin, as expected, was the first to start snoring. Ray was shortly after and though Michael was deeply uncomfortable by that point, he didn't have the heart to move them. So he too let his eyes fall close and let sleep take him. He'd deal with his numb limbs in the morning.


End file.
